elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
IGV
IGV Group (IGV stands for Ing. G. Volpe) is a company based in Milan, Italy that manufactures home elevators and domestic elevators as well as wheelchair/platform lifts under their flagship brand DomusLift. It is one of the leading Italian manufacturers of elevators for private and public buildings designed for mobility needs, with their products exported to 50 countries around the world. History IGV Group was founded in 1966 by Giuseppe Volpe, an engineer who was born in Albanella (in the province of Salerno) in 1930. At that time the company had only 100 sqm of headquarters located in Zanella street in the eastern suburb of Milan with only a few number of employees. Initially IGV only manufactures elevator fixtures and electric devices for automatic elevator doors, but later expanded their production into making components for a complete elevator, and then began manufacturing complete elevators. Due to the expansion of production, the company moved from Zanella street to larger headquarters in Valvassori Peroni street, before moving again in 1981 to its current manufacturing plant in Vignate. In 1998, IGV launched the DomusLift brand, which is their flagship brand of elevator solution with the goal to remove architectural obstacles (which means they build wheelchair lifts). The company expanded their businesses to North America in 2014 for the U.S. and Canadian market. Products IGV makes small as well as residential-type elevators branded as DomusLift for private homes and public buildings which comes with automatic sliding doors or manual hinged doors. They comes in four different sizes depending on the customer's need or building spaces; Extra Small (XS), Small (S), Standard, and Extra Large (XL). Drive systems are electric traction (geared, gearless or drum drive without counterweight) or hydraulic. Control systems can be either "hold-to-run" (where one must push and hold the button to make the cab move) or fully automatic. Overseas distributors Notable installations China Hong Kong *Wai Yip Industrial Building, Kwun Tong (2006) Replaced from 1970 Fiam traction elevator *East Sun Industrial Building, Kwun Tong (2006) Replaced from 1970 Mitsubishi traction freight elevator, now maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd *Chi Lin Nunnery, Diamond Hill, Kowloon (2007) 鑽石山志蓮淨苑行人天橋IGV油壓升降機 *Nan Lian Garden, 60 Fung Tak Road,, Diamond Hill, Kowloon (2000) Singapore *Marché Restaurant, 313@Somerset *Raffles City Mall (B2-B1 access) Other Countries *Clinic Gianturco SDN, Naples, Italy (2002) *Kruidat @ Shopping Mall Boven't IJ, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Hotel De Koepoort, Enkhuizen, Netherlands *Taikinamäki, Lappeenranta, Finland (2000) *Perkkaankuja 3A-D, Perkkaa, Leppävaara, Espoo, Finland (1997) *Svarvarvägen 30, Ljusne, Söderhamn, Sweden (2016) *Hotel Termal, Vyhne, Slovakia *Castro, Dizengoff Center, Tel Aviv, Israel *The Queen Court, Gedera, Israel *89 York St, Sydney, NSW, Australia *22-26 Clarke St, Crows Nest, Sydney, NSW, Australia *Ibis Brisbane (Turbot St), Brisbane, QLD, Australia *EuroPark Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia *Bol'shoy Nikolopeskovsky Lane 13s1, Moscow, Russia Gallery File:IGV_AECL_HK_HallStation.jpg|IGV elevator at Wai Yip Industrial Building, Kwun Tong, Hong Kong. File:IGV_AECL_HK_CarStation.jpg|Interior indicator of the IGV elevator at Wai Yip Industrial Building, Kwun Tong, Hong Kong. External links *Official website **Hungarian site *DomusLift official website **North American site **Hungarian site Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe Category:Wheelchair lift companies